


Feverish

by radioaktivecupcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktivecupcake/pseuds/radioaktivecupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times even the almighty Tony Stark gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

That damn, arrogant, selfabsorbed, narcisstic, egoistic Tony. Stark. It had been the second time this week already. There had been an assembly call and everyone went into combat. Well, everyone except self-proclaimed playboy Tony Stark.   
Steve was fuming with anger. Everyone of them worked as a team, the only one who didn't care was Tony. The last two missons had been really annoying without the aircombat help from Iron Man. And he had to admit that Tony was an essential part of the team. But well, they had been successfull without Tony, but still until this week Steve had thought that Tony also considered himself part of the team.   
But no, Tony had to lock himself in the lab for the last days, not responding to anything and the only thing JARVIS had told them was that "Sir was occupied with something".

The meeting with Fury after the fight took over two hours and after being told that they had in fact saved New York but also destroyed a lot of buildings Steve was furious. He needed something to punch, a punching bag, preferrably with the face of Tony Stark on it.  
The helicarrier landed on the roof of the Stark tower and everyone stumbled back inside. They were all a little roughed up from the fight and really exhausted, no one liked sitting in meetings after a fight.  
"I'm going to talk to Stark", Steve growled as soon as his feet touched the ground. He really needed to tell Tony that he couldn't just not respond to a call.  
"Don't do anything stupid", Natasha told him.   
"I'm not", Steve sighed, "I just need to tell him that his behaviour is quite...annoying"  
They entered the house and were greeted by JARVIS.   
"Good evening, Captain. I'm glad you were able to defeat the last monster.", the AI exclaimed, "Also I'm sorry but Sir might need some help right now."  
"Really?"; Steve growled, "what did he do..got drunk again? Wouldn't be the first time!"  
"Sir isn't feeling well", Jarvis answered.  
"Wow, I have better things to do than deal with stupid-drunk-Stark", Steve sighed, but made his way down to the workshop anyway. Eventhough he was still quite angry, he didn't want to risk Tony chocking on his own vomit.  
"I'm really sorry but Sir wouldn't let me contact you, Captain", JARVIS told him, "he was insisting that he was fine. And that you wouldn't need him for this fight."  
"Really?", Steve asked. Okay, maybe it was something else, maybe Tony wasn't drunk...  
"Stark", he called, as he finally walked into the workshop. He was looking around, trying to make out his surroundings. There was the main workplace but no Stark.  
"Tony", he called out, this time louder. He heard a small noise from the back of the room.  
"Cap...?", Tony growned. He was slumped on the couch and struggled to sit up right now.

As soon as Steve saw him, he rushed over to his side. No, this wasn't a drunk Tony. Instead his friend looked awful and really, really sick. His eyes were bloodshot and half closed. His hear was greasy and sticking to his forehead.  
"God, Tony"; Steve breathed out and reached to touch his forehead. As expected Tony was burning up.  
"Why aren't you in bed? Why haven't you called us? You need medical attention!" he exclaimed.  
"Calm down..", Tony muttered, "It's just a small cold..I can deal with that. If only the world would stop turning, I'd be working on your new suit right now!" Again he tried to sit up, but failed miserably, even his arms wouldn't support him.  
"Tony, stop"; Steve said in a soft voice, "you need to rest right now! No working."  
"But I need to..." Tony started but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Steve who knew how bad it felt not being able to breath, pulled Tony into a sitting position and started rubbing circles on his back until the coughing stopped. Finally Tony slumped into his arms, burying his face in Steves neck.  
"Come on", Steve told him, "Let's get you somewhere more comfortable"

He leaned down and picked Tony up. His whole body was radiating heat and Steve noticed, that Tony was even too weak to protest. His anger had been replaced by concern for his friend. Why did Tony never tell them when he wasn't feeling well. Instead he buried himself in the workshop, overexerting himself.  
"JARVIS", he told the AI, "please call Dr. Banner. I may need his help." Steve knew that Tony wasn't a friend of doctors and hospitals, but maybe he was okay with Bruce. Right now Tony looked like he would be okay with everything they wanted. His eyes were closed and his breath came out in short gasps. And he was so light in Steves arms. (Well, that in fact was probably because no one was heavy for Steve.)  
JARVIS opened the door to Tonys bedroom for him and Steven went inside. This room was probably one of the least used rooms in the whole tower. Tony was always sleeping on the couch or in his workshop, if he was ever sleeping.   
He gently laid Tony down on the bed, trying not to disturb him in his fever induced light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes >^


End file.
